


I'm Sorry

by katiebugwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Adrien messed up, F/M, Heartbreak, I wrote this at a soccer game, Marinette moves away, fake rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebugwrites/pseuds/katiebugwrites
Summary: Marinette's parents bakery is running out of business. Marinette is moving away.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I was listening to the song "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift and did this. Enjoy anyway and just know there is a 50% chance I will continue this if you all want.

"Chat, I'm leaving for collage in 2 days. So, I'm giving my miraculous to someone else..."  
"WHAT! My lady, they won't be the same."  
"Chat, she's my best friend. She will be just as good as me. I'm sorry"  
"But, My L-"  
She silenced him with a kiss. She poured all her emotions into him. She was sad, scared, and that she loved him. Though, 2 seconds later, she was gone. And left a empty Chat behind. 

Marinette pressed the box into Alya's hands.  
"I want you to have them. Put them on as soon as you get home."  
"Thanks gurl. Call me every night and leave NOTHING out. I love you hunny"  
" I will. And I love you to gurl. I'm gonna miss you, bye"  
Marinette walked out the door, down to the airport. Before she walked through the door, she remembered Chat. She thought to herself, why did I lie to Chat about where I'm going. She wasn't going to college. Her parents bakery was going down. They were sending her to stay in the US, all by herself. The cozy apartment already purchased and furnished.  
"MARINETTE! WAIT!" An angelic voice called. She turned around and saw Adrien Agreste running to her. She turned around.  
"At least let me say goodbye." He said, panting and out of breath.  
"You already have, Chaton. I-I love you. " she kissed him right on the lips one last time, him too shocked to kiss back. She took it as a rejection.  
"I understand." She ran into the airport.  
"I love you too" Adrien whispered to nobody. He crouched onto the ground and cried, passerbys paying no attention. Marinette cried the whole plane ride, the couple next to her paying no attention.


End file.
